


Not Today Nor Yet Tomorrow Then Some Other Day [PODFIC]

by Lockedinjohnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dreams vs. Reality, English Accent, Explicit Sexual Content, Grieving Sherlock, Growing Old Together, M/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Sherlock Holmes and Feelings, Soundcloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6215911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock waits for John to come and take him home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Today Nor Yet Tomorrow Then Some Other Day [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cwb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwb/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Not Today Nor Yet Tomorrow Then Some Other Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3200066) by [cwb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwb/pseuds/cwb). 



> Podficcer's note: Warning, this will make you cry. At least, if I've done my job right, it will make you cry! The original recording ran to 1hr 15 min, which equated to around 20 minutes of me sniffing, blowing my nose, cursing cwb up hill and down dale for making me feel this way and out and out crying! Having said all that, I think this work is TREMENDOUSLY uplifting. cwb, nobody has made me cry at a fic the way you did with this. Exquisite agony.  
> Anyway, it sang to me to share it with you. So here it is, thick, snotty voice and all!
> 
> This concludes my week of angst. Normal service will be resumed next week!  
> I can be contacted on Lockedinjohnlock@gmail.com if you want to chat or you want to book me for weddings, funerals or bar mitzvahs. (I don't quite know what I'd do there but as Sherlock would say, I'd give it a good school try!)


End file.
